The Four Bender Guardians
by MikaBlueStar323
Summary: The Avatar died in the process of battle but not before he scattered his soul into four children from different nations. He declared that these new guardians will finish the battle for him when they mastered the element they are given. Will the Guardians be able to stop the war once and for all or will they let the Avatar and the world down? (RotBTD Crossover)


The Four Bender Guardians

Hello people another story idea that I have for a while. This is ATLA and Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon crossover. This story might get complicated for me since not everyone agrees what character should bend what. I'll go on what I think will make better sense and have some in common with the Avatar characters.

**Jack Frost- Air Bender **

I know most people will say water bender because of his powers, but I feel that he is more of an air bender. Why? Because air benders to me seem like they like to have fun, even though they love to meditate a lot. Even his personality makes him more like an air bender. Plus the staff makes more use as a glider.

**Rapunzel- Water Bender**

I love the idea of Punzie here being a powerful healer and water bender. Plus she's a princess so her being the princess of Corona, makes it easier for me to make her the princess of the Northern tribe. And instead her blonde hair being 70 ft long, it will be long enough to cover her whole back.

**Hiccup - Earth Bender**

In my point of view, I see the earth benders to believe to be big and buff so of course that's why I pick Hiccup to be an Earth bender. Because of the way he looks I see him to have something in common with Toph. I think by just saying that I might have given away how Hiccup will come out in the story. But not much.

**Merida - Fire Bender**

I think it's kind of obvious with her being described as a fiery princess. Also since the Fire Nation sought to be more advance and perfect, I saw that as a perfect way to see Merida's mom Elinor, trying to make Merida a 'Perfect Princess'. She will of course have her bow and arrows, Merida is not Merida without them.

Well nuff said, let's get on with the story, right after the summary...and the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: RotG and HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks. Tangled belongs to Disney and Brave belongs to Disney and Pixar. And the Avatar series belongs to Michel Dante and Bryon Konietzko.**

* * *

**Summary:**Earth, Water, Fire, Air. These four elements create the balance of the world. That is until the Outcasts declared war on them. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements can stop him. But the Avatar died in the process of battle but not before he scattered his soul into four new borns' from different nations. He declared that these new guardians will finish the battle for him when they mastered the element they are given. Will the Guardians be able to stop the war once and for all or will they let the Avatar and the world down?

Chapter 1: Air

* * *

"Come on! That's the best you can do?" he shouted as he glided with his staff. Behind him were two kids who try to catch up with him but he was just too fast for them.

"Hey, give us a break! We are not air bending masters like you Jack!" shouted a boy who was about ten years old. He has unkept brown hair and brown eyes, a round and youthful face and an missing a tooth due to an air bending incident when Jack tried to teach him a powerful air bending move.

"Yeah, besides you are suppose to be teaching us!" shout Jack's sister, that was about eight years old. She has straight brown hair, reaching between her elbows and shoulders. Her eyes are of a similar brown and she has a noticeable beauty mark under her right eye.

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that his little sister Emma would be miss goodie toe-shoes. Jack flew off ahead of them coming close to one of the towers and created an air scooter and jumps on it, scaling the walls creating dust behind him and glides once again with his staff. He ends up landing perfectly on the ground as he turns around, Jammie and Emma land running after him.

"Jack that was so cool! Can you teach me that trick?" asked Jammie.

Jack chuckled, knowing that Jammie would always ask him to teach him a new move even though he's not ready yet. He ruffled Jammie's hair telling him another time. He ran after Emma, she was running into the air temple trying to find their mother. Knowing her, she would tell on him because he wasn't focusing on their air bending training.

"Get back here you little booger!" Jack shouted riding on air scooter.

"Can't catch me!" Emma used the air to speed up leaving Jack literally eating her dust.

One Jack caught up Emma was already with her mother, who was with the elder nomads, telling her everything that Jack didn't take his teachings seriously. Their mother and the elders looked at Jack with concerned.

"Jack, we need to talk." said his mother.

"I'm sorry! I won't goof off again! Just please don't my staff away!" he pleaded. The last time his mother took the stuff away he literally burst into tears. That staff is the only thing he has left that reminds him of **him**.

"It's not about that Jack. This is something important...and it involves you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Line Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack was nervous.

Standing in front of him were the elders of the Northern Temple. His mother was standing next to the elders.

Toothina, who has tan skins and violet eyes. Tooth maybe sweet, bubbly, and motherly, but deep down she's daring and a fierce fighter anyone who threatens the people she love, she will go crazy on you.

E. Aster Bunnymund, who has bright green eyes and grayish-blue hair. The big 'Bunny' might look cool and tough, but really he's a softy, henceforth why Jack calls him a bunny.

Sanderson Mansnoozie, he's a perfect air nomad. A peaceful and calm person with a big imagination. He may be short and so is his five point style hair, with brown eyes, but he can be a fierce fighter when threaten. What's strange to Jack is that he never heard him talk...Once!

Last but not least, Tsar Lunar. He may be the most caring and the nicest person you ever met. He's mister spiritual and a powerful Air bender. Jack respects him the most, and it's not because he's a powerful air bender, but because he was the second closes thing he had as a father.

Sure Jack is always standing (or sitting in his case) in front of them for pulling a lot of pranks or goofing off but that didn't mean they should look at him like their about to banish him from the temple.

"Jackson Overland Frost. You must be wondering why you're here."Said Manny.

Jack scratches the back of his head, "Is it because I air bend a couple of pies at the other elders when they were meditating?," when he looked at their faces they were shocked, giving him the message that he just busted himself, "Because that wasn't me...it was all Sophie." he stated.

"Don't blame the little sheila! She's can barely throw a puff of air!" shouted Aster. He's teaching young Sophie the basics of air bending so he know's she's not trained enough to do a ridiculous prank.

"I deeply apologize Master Bunny." he said mockingly.

"I'm not a bunny! Why you keep calling me that!"

"Dude, it's the hair. It's like two ears have formed on top of your head." he puts his hand above his head pretending to feel bunny ears on his head.

"Why you little-!"

Sanderson let out a big cough telling them that they are getting out of topic.

"Thank you Sanderson. Jack as you know we are in the middle of a war, and as you know from our history, it is the Avatar's duty to keep peace and balance in the world. The Avatar is the only one that can master all four elements but alas it was said that the cycle was broken."

"I know that already. Everybody knows that. It was also told that the Avatar made a prophecy that only the sages of the Avatar temples know the prophecy. I don't get what it has to do with me, " Jack thought for a moment, "Wait is this my punishment? Am I forced to relearn history again?" he groaned.

"No, but take a look at this and tell me what you see. Toothina?" She took out a sack that was rolled up as a scroll out of of her sleeves and threw it gentling in front of Jack with air. As it unrolled, Jack grew a smile.

"Hey, these are my old toys." he said picking one up.

"You chose these out of many that we have given you. Do you know why?"Asked Tsar.

"I guess because they so much to play with. I never got tired of playing with them back then." he answered back. He picked up a bag of marbles and started to make a picture with them, levitating them about him.

"See, bunny ears!" he said looking at Aster with a goofy grin. He loves to pull Aster's leg. Making fun of him was the reason why Jack is always stuck washing all the flying bisons'. He also remembered the time he put the marbles under the bison's feet causing the to fall...and cause some damage to both bison's and temple.

Tsar just chuckled. "The reason you chose these because they look familiar to you. Jack, the prophecy stated that these 'Guardians' from different nations will end the war and bring peace to the land once again."

"I still don't get what this has to do with me?" thought for a moment. Then all the gears in his clicked together giving him the answer. The prophecy was supposed to be reviled to the Guardians only, so that means...he has to be sure so...

"What makes you so sure I am the Guardian of Air?" questioned Jack.

"We've known for a long time that you were the Guardian Jack." said Toothina.

"We _were_ going to tell you when you were a bit older mate, but war is upon us and we can't wait any longer."

'We need you Jack, you and the other Guardians are our only hope to bring peace and balance to the world again."

Jack was looking at his mother who was giving him a smile but, Jack knows behind that smile, was full of fear and sorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Line Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack was sitting in his room feeling a lot of pressure on him right now. This is not what he signed up for. He was all about fun and pulling pranks not hard work and responsibility. Why did he have to be chosen out of all people. There's a lot of people out there that better qualified for the job. He brings his legs closer to his chest feeling very scared and confused.

Jack heard his mother knock on the door ,"Jack, you in there?" Jack didn't move from his spot, he wanted to be alone right now. His mother sits next to him and embraces him into a hug.

"Jack sweetie, I know this must be hard to accept-"

"It's not just hard it's frustrating! Why me, why not someone else?!" he cried.

"I wish it was someone else as well...that way you don't have to leave and knowing that you will be safe here in the temple." she gives him a kiss to the head with a bit of tears falling out of her eyes. Jack begins to cry along with her and returns the hug.

That reminds me, there's someone here to see you." she said releasing herself from the hug. She pulls something out of her bad, it must be small if it can fit in both her hands. She opens up and a small happy squeak was heard.

"Babytooth! I'm so happy to see you." The little fairy was flying fast like a hummingbird around Jack them landing on his shoulder cuddling his neck. He chuckled a bit feeling the little fairy's feathers tickle his neck.

"At least I won't go alone."

"Honey, you're never alone you have me, your sister, Jamie, the elders, the Whole temple, and him...all in here." she said pointing at the center of his heart. Jack smiles and hugs his mother again. He know's that she right, he's never alone, he has a piece of everyone in his heart.

Tomorrow will be the day he sets off to find the others and hoping that they will be easy enough to convince. _'Now if I only knew who they were.'_

Jack wishes the journey will be very easy to complete but then again, what's the fun in that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Line Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Awww, we wanna go with you!"

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do alone."

"Squee!"

"Sorry. Babytooth and I."

"Then don't go! I don't want you to leave!"

"Yeah, stay Jack. Stay!"

"I Have to go and that's final!" he turned to Babytooth who has transformed into a giant Phoenix Fairy. It looks like a peacock but instead of the wide tail feathers its a long tail feathers instead and it has a small crown made out of its colorful green, blue and purple feathers and in the center a gold feather.

"And, you guys can't come! Now that's final!" He said turning back to the kids.

Jack and the kids were bickering with each other. The kids want to go but Jack says it's dangerous and they haven't even finished their training yet. They have a long way to go before they become masters themselves. The elders found it amusing to see them all bicker about something childish.

"Now, now kids, Jack must go alone to find the other guardians. It is his destiny." the kids groan sadly. Manny gave Jack an_ 'I got your back'_ smile. He gave a small smile in return.

HE doesn't know why but he should be happy, he always wanted to travel and explore new places. So why does he feel homesick already?

_'Oh yeah, this more about life and death than an outgoing adventure.'_

He sighs, getting everything he needs clothes, food, some camping gear, a map so he won't get lost and his glider. He gets prepared to when Emma caught him off guard with a bear hug. Feeling the wet tears connecting with his clothes he kneels down and hugs her back. And on cue so did the other kids came and made it a group hug. Some cry and others trying not to show any tears.

"Okay guys, remember to keep practicing, try not to sleep while meditating, and...don't get caught." the kids laughed while Sandy and Toothina gave out a chuckle. Aster groaned, just because He was leaving doesn't mean it's going to be peaceful at the Northern Temple. Manny just smiled, now he knows that he must be ready for anything out of the ordinary.

Jack hops onto Babytooth's saddle and flew off, knowing what must be done.

* * *

Okay The First Chapter done out who knows how many. If you're confused about something I'll try to answer them the best way I can.

Also if you don't like that there are not in the right element, too bad like I said not everyone can be pleased and it's what I believe that this is the element they are most compatible with.

But tell me what you think, was it OK? Am I doing a good job? Please Review.

Ja Ne~

(P.S. I Think I might Change the title. I don't think it goes well.)


End file.
